Snapped!
by Shirogane
Summary: Series of Transformers Snap shot- total randomness and Slash/Het Implied. Human! Transformers warned. First shot- Prowl/Barricade
1. Chapter 1

Silent Whisper

--

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers, merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 001

--

Kate Barron sent a glare to the officer who just pulls the cruiser into the drive way of a nice little house in the neighbourhood. To tell the true, it had been the fourth time the same guy had drop him off to another foster home in the past few years but didn't mean he have to like the guy any better.

"Look kid, just don't mess this one up. You'll be eighteen in nine months. So just suck it up and bear with it. You got me?" Officer Powell would have sigh when the kid got off his car with a heavy slam to the door if he haven't deal with the same kid for the last three years. Powell was a man in his early thirties, fit figure, tanned skin and eyes the shade of blue that drove woman wild and he go through woman like changing shirts. All his co-workers said he's a cold bastard with no heart and only his job in life. That might be true but he did have a heart- that kid was the only one he had taken up to himself to look after.

He had thought about adopting the kid himself when he first met him but his line of job and lack of family made him reconsider about such decision. In the end the kid still hates him but the level of hostility had drop to a bearable level.

After watching the kid being greeted by a very friendly woman into the house Powell still sat in the car not bother to go back to the station anytime soon. He had today off anyway and didn't have any date to go and going home only mean facing an empty house... he'll just stay here until he was sure the kid won't just barged out because he couldn't stand the foster home-

It had happen once but that time he had left earlier so when he got the call and able to locate the child- Kate had spend nearly three days under the bridge sleeping out in the cold and wet rain...

That image had burn into his mind and refused to disappear...

And his friends say 'Prowl' Powell was a heartless bastard...

He really wished he was so he wouldn't have to care about someone every time his worries get the better of him.

--


	2. OptimusxMegatron

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers, merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 002

--

"Look buddy, I have no idea what you're asking-" The man- no boy who look no older than in his late teens groan as his arm being bend into an angle he never thought possible but his assailant didn't seem to care his arm was being broken off.

"Where is Megis Troy?" The man- it had to be a full grown man asked- Dash thought grimly bit back the pained gasp that was about to escape from his vocal. It wouldn't do to let his enemy know he really was getting to him.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Dash had been the Runner between the underground group for two years now and all those who knew him would have been surprised how the meekly teen who was always a push over had such defiant attitude in him.

Dash knew he was pretty much useless but it's one thing to be a coward and another to be a traitor.

"...Or maybe I should ask- where is Megatron?" The man gave a low chuckle that raise the hair on Dash's neck.

How did he -

"Ah...you do know where she is." The man whispered softly into the frighten boy's ear. "Tell Megatron.'Prime says Hello.'"

Dash let out a hoarse scream as he felt the sharp pain of his arm being twisted off-

--

"Where were you?" Powell asked his commanding officer who just got into the car with handful of donuts and coffee. They were on route to the district meeting that was about to start in ten minutes and they were almost half an hour away in the shady part of town.

"Let's go, we're going to be late." Prime took a bit of the sweet pastry and buckled the seat belt as he flips the siren.

"Let's roll, Prowl."

--

"...How is the kid?" Megis Troy asked the teen who just step into her office with a stoic expression. Kate gave his mother a look- the kind that says he's asked a very stupid question- like the kinds the woman had asked when his teacher call for a 'Parent-teacher' meeting in elementary school.

"A message to 'Megatron'- 'Prime says Hello'." Kate Barron - or since he re-united with Megis and join his 'mother's family' had been known to other as 'Barricade'.

Megis gently place the glass of wine she had in her hand down onto the dark wood table next to her.

... So it's him... Megis thought with a dark expression. That crooked cop just wouldn't leave her alone...

"Go, take rest of the day off but don't -"

"Leave without 'Blackout' or 'Brawl'- yes, Mom." 'Barricade' roll his eyes and leave the woman to herself in the darken room where the only light source was from the aquarium of colourful tropical fishes that swim about with no idea of the world outside of its glass confinement.

...It had been a while since they have cross path... Megatron took off her leather gloves and expose what was hidden underneath- on her ring finger a plain thick banded platinum ring gleam in the darkness.

The woman gave the ring a soft kiss while a bitter smile refuse to leave her face. She never thought 'Prime' would still refuse to let go even after she had 'die' right in front of him years ago... and it seem like the other man wouldn't stop until she was truly dead...

Her 'husband' just hates her enough... to see her permanently stay in Hell.


	3. OptimusxMegatron02

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers, merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 003

--

"Stop!" Prime shouted out at the woman who was running blindly- her hair flew pass her like a curtain of shimmering silver silk under the moonlight- he thought absent minded even it's no time to be thinking useless thoughts.

It had been too long since he saw Megis in person, even after twenty years the woman was still as beautiful as the first time they met.

"Megis! STOP!" Prime yelled as Underground's God Mother stopped dangerously close to the edge of the cliff over look the sea-

Megis close her eyes and took a deep breath. She took a step forward into empty air and refused to look at the only man she loved enough to married...

--

"My name is Megatron." Were the last words she ever gave him. No excuse, no nothing why she did what she did years ago. No explanation as to why she killed Elita. No excuse...why she betray him.

"Tell me...what's the meaning for all of these..." Prime stood by the same cliff that Megis jump to her death. The same cliff that he had proposed years ago when they still loves each other...

He didn't move when a teen with dark messy hair and dusty red eyes dress in dark suit walk pass him and threw a boutique of crimson roses over the sea.

He knew the boy, Prowl's little obsession... and Megis' adopted son.

"I would kill you given the chance." Barricade sneered and threw a small black velvet box to the man and walk toward Blackout who was waiting for him.

...Prime laughed. It was cold and he felt empty as the silver band glare back at him mockingly in the little box.

It was their wedding band.

The one he had let it buried with Elita.

The one Megis kept even after fifteen years.


	4. Megatron

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers, merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 004

--

"...What is this?" Scientist one turn toward the other as they compare the graphs they took from their subject. The readings baffle them- their subject had nothing other than amaze them with new discovery every time they thought they had a break through.

"It's reading on its statics. What do you make of it?"

"...From the look of it, I would say it's dreaming."

"...You should know better. It's robotic. It can't dream." Scientist two turn toward the other with a weird look on his face.

"Right...and this look almost like it are only thinking about something."

"You know... you almost make it sound like this thing had a mind of its own."

"..." The scientist only gave his co-worker a hard look then silently walk out of the room where the others all chuckling over the statements he made.

He didn't mind being label as a freak in the field. He had been even before Sector Seven hired him- that had been one of the main reasons why Sector Seven employed him in the first place.

Their Subject had a mind of its own...it's not just the Ice Man.

Doctor Marcus La Roy knew they would do more than ridiculous him if he told them he could hear NBE-1's whispers whenever he step into the room where they kept the large robot frozen-

The whispers of a language that sounds strangely haunting in his mind's ears- The Language of machines...

--

Megatron look through the layer of ice that stopped him from giving those annoying humans a taste of their own medicines. He's getting restless. It had been a few thousand years since he could move freely. Even for a Cybertronian where time really didn't mean much, it was not usual for him to stay put for this long.

The Decepticons had landed on this mud ball planet- took them long enough Starscream must have a real 'fun' time while he's away. But no matter what the Air Commander did in his absences- he knew his Special Guard will find him.

Unlike Starscream, Barricade was loyal to him beyond doubts. Now, he just has to be patience... and even when most don't believe it, Megatron have really good patience...


	5. Megatron02

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers, merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 005

--

Marcus La Roy starts to think maybe all those rumours about his insanity really hold some truth in them after all. It had been a week since Hover Dam had been under attack, a week since they lost the Cube-

Six days since they dump NB-no, six days since they dump Megatron in the darkest pit into the ocean floor. Marcus thought with a bitter taste in his mouth. Those hypocrites- when they had Megatron frozen in a lab they would all talk like the robot had no minds of its own- now they were faced with larger number of Autobots and there's no way they could capture them without using all the countries' Military power- they all bend like little puppies to the aliens that was armed with destruction power that only one of them could have take out a town with no effort at all.

It's disgusting. Marcus threw the thoughts of those idiots out of his mind and return to what had brought him to the empty beach in middle of the night-

For the last two days he's hearing those whispers again- the same whispers that invades his mind when he's close to Megatron-

The beach was empty with pale moonlight peeking through the layers of cloud and made the ocean seem more dark and malicious with tides crashing against the sand and boulders--

And Mermaids were just myths but he was here- lured by the Sirens songs...

Marcus blinked and let his legs carry him to the lone figure that just walked out from the ocean. The mermaid- no, the man- no, the woman. Marcus corrects himself when he was close enough to see the curves that no man could have. Long white hair that looks almost metallic under the moonlight was long almost covering the woman's frame from head to toe. Almost like it's trying to provide some form of shelter when the woman wasn't wearing anything.

Marcus took off his trench coat- he had it on because it's getting chilly at nights especially near the ocean the wind was more bristle cold than it should- and drape it over the woman. Marcus hissed when a pale small hand touch his own. It was freezing cold. But the pain was from another source- the whispers had return a hundred folds of its strength and he felt like his mind was going numb from the voices in his head-

All he could see was the pair of glowing red eyes look out from the layers of silver white hair and he knew he could never get away.

"Hello, Megatron."

He didn't think he would want to get away.


	6. Megatron03

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers, merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 006

--

Even after he had witness more than enough times, it still amaze Marcus to no end on how well Megatron could use her power even her body now was mostly organic- wait, there's no Megatron anymore. The woman- or should he say the late teen girl who sat before the computer had the machine doing some amazing work for her that could put the best hackers to shame without even lifting her fingers to type one word was truly unbelievable.

'Her' name now was 'Meggi La Roy'. The daughter of a retired scientist that didn't existed three months ago who suddenly had nearly eighteen years of history in this world. Hell, he even had a copy of her medical transcript that was mailed to their apartment just a week ago.

"...Marcus, there's a military vehicle just parked outside." Meggi start backing out from whatever program she just hack into and uploading virus as she erase her steps. The surveillance cameras of the building had long since being used to alert her of everything in and out of their resident.

Marcus' relax posture disappear as he turn to grab the rifle he had placed over the fire place. He had never really kept any form of weaponry in his house before but after having a 'daughter' living with him made him walk into a gun shop the first time in his life.

--

Banacheck never thought he will be greeted with a rifle to the face. He also was very surprised at seeing the normally mild manner scientist having such defensive stand near the door.

"What do you want? I thought I was 'resigned' from my old job. Or did you come to finish the job?" Doctor La Roy gave the man a dark smile.

"Hey, calm down." He waved his hands in surrender posture as he back away from the middle age man who had balding white hair and rusty red eyes.

"Marcus, I'm not here to threaten you. I'm here to propose a job offer. Just hear me out." Banacheck didn't want to lose a good scientist, not since NBE-1 had literally torn all the scientists it could get its hands on into pile of unrecognizable ground meat the moment it was able to move.

Those that were spare were very limited. Most even didn't want anything to do with Alien robots when they barely escape alive and most had endured some form of injuries.

"Out with it Banacheck. What do you want this time?" Marcus was not a rude man by any mean but that didn't mean he wouldn't stand up to defend what he cared about.

"Can we go inside? I don't hold conversations in public." Banacheck took a look at the neighbours who had heard the commotion and peeking out from their doors down the hallway. Marcus sneered and step back to let him into the apartment.

"What do you want?" Marcus asked once they settle down in the living room facing each other. But he still had his rifle in hand with the safety uncock.

"The military had set up a base for our 'new partners', your skill and knowledge will be a great asset to us." Banacheck wasn't about to disclose any more information in an unchecked area.

... "You mean you want someone who had spent nearly twenty years with one of their kind in their base doing what?" Marcus snorted at the way Banacheck talks. The man hadn't change its infuriating ways since they met nearly thirty years ago.

"Doing a lot of things. Your area of expertise will come in handy and it will make everyone's life easier to have someone who wouldn't piss their pants just looking at 'them'." Banacheck remark dryly.

"...They are not NBE-1". Marcus glared at the other. "They won't just lie around and let us go all over them." And Megatron didn't either, the moment it got a chance it sure make its displeasure known.

"I know, but this time you'll be working with them." Not on them. Marcus glared at the other with a dark look.

"If I say no, what will you do?" Marcus knew how the man works he had known him since they went to college together all those years ago.

"...Mark, you know better than that." Banacheck seem pained. He really like the man, Marcus had been his friend probably if he was being truthful the other was his only friend after he start working for Sector Seven.

"Ben-"

"Dad will take the job if I'm able to go as well." A young woman leans against the doorframe. Marcus closed his mouth at the look Megatron gave him. Banacheck did a double take and glance at his friend uncertainly. He never knew Marcus had a daughter- but just from her coloring alone it tells her heritage of the La Roy family. Not many people out there now a day that actually have hair in that shade of white that seem almost silver in the light.

"Mark?" The scientist sighed and nodded. "That's my daughter I can't leave her by herself when I'll probably be station in that base."

"...It will be done. I'll see you tomorrow." After giving them the instruction of pick up, Banacheck walk out back to his car in complete daze.

--

"Out with it." Meggi open her eyes and look toward her 'dad' that has been glancing at her the whole time they were en route to the new base where the Autobots were stationed.

"Why..." Marcus felt his throat dry up at the smirk that bloom over his daughter's delicate feature making her seems more wickedly attractive than just simply beautiful.

"Why? I thought you know better than anyone else..." Who she really is underneath the guise of this organic female- she is Megatron, the Supreme Commander of the Decepticons. Nothing will change that. Not even when the Allspark gave her this new form will change that.

And she will do anything to get the upper hand of the Autobots. Even in this form she could do not much damage to a Cybertronian but just the thought of pissing Optimus off amuse her to no end.

If Megatron was truthful to himself- he was just flat out bore and want some entertainments.


	7. OptimusxMegatron03

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers, merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 007

--

"I say, stop following me." The soldier with dirty blond hair gave the glaring beauty a winning smile. He might be in human standard being very attractive but to someone with Cybertronian mind, it's repulsive just to think this organic want to mate with her.

"Come on, Babe, I'll take you for a drink and maybe a walk or a movie later?" The daughter of the Head Scientist was a real Babe. Unlike that Witwicky boy's girl, this one was all pale skin, white hair and exotic by any definition- its snow white revived, the real life version. Rosy lips, delicately beautiful face and a figure to kill for. This young woman was no highschooler- she was the real thing.

But the Babe was an Ice Princess, and Ivan was dead set to have her by the end of this week.

"...You're trying to 'hit on me'...am I correct?" Meggi gave the organic male a weird look but if any of the higher ranking Decepticons were around they would immediately know that it meant Megatron was about to get angry.

"You got that in one goal Sweetie." Ivan gave her a bright smile. Meggi tried very hard to keep her disgusted shudder down. It wouldn't do for her image if she start throwing up over this lowly organic-

And saw a very familiar Semi pulling into the hanger- Megatron had never in all the time he know Optimus to be this relieve to see the Autobot.

"I'm not interested." Meggi walked straight to the Semi who had notice her approaching with a military stride. Ivan trailing behind her like a love sick puppy. "Why not?"

"I'm going on a date with him." Meggi stop right in front of the Semi, not caring that if the Autobot didn't stop he could have run her over. She knew he wouldn't hit her- it's out of his nature to do so.

"What?" The question was echo by everyone who had heard what she just said.

"I say I'm going out with him." Megatron gave those who's gawking at her a cold glare. In Meggi's eyes Optimus Prime was the best looking 'bot on this planet. If she's going out with anyone it'll be him she's going with.

"..." Optimus had quickly use the World Wide Web to check what the human female had just say and come to a very startling definition that she's proposing to court with him but-

"Are you not the Leader of the Autobots? Or are you too much of a Sparkling who hadn't even have an interface?" Now that was a direct blow to his pride. Optimus didn't know where this female get those Cybertronian terms but he wasn't going to let this go. If Ratchet or Ironhide got wind of this, they will never let him live it down if he didn't take this girl's challenge.

In all the jaw dropping and fallen eyeballs, the Ice Princess climb into the Semi and let the Autobot leader drove out of base in deadening silence.

--


	8. Optimus

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers, merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 008

--

"Words around base that you're courting a human femme." Ratchet brought up the subject during their routine check up.

"...She engaged The Challenge." Optimus could only comply until the femme show herself unworthy to continue to up hold her part.

"The Challenge? How did she know about it?" Ratchet was confused, The Challenge was a Cybertronian custom, no human could have known about it.

"I don't know. But she..." Optimus stop himself. Their Courting was a private matter even sharing between good friends was not proper.

"You don't have to tell me much, is she a good partner?" Ratchet wasn't being nosy, he just want his leader to be happy.

"...For a human femme, she knew how to make a mech feel happy." Optimus couldn't keep the affection out of his tone of voice. For a human, Meggi seem to know how a mech's mind works, for all the time they spend together. Optimus couldn't help but feel like he had known her longer than just few months. He felt relaxing...when he's with her.

"That's all I need to hear." Ratchet nodded and continues on with the check up. By the way he sees it, this human femme make Optimus happier than even Elita One could when the femme was still functioning- it reminded him the times when Optimus still have Megatron as his Bonded before all the wars started...


	9. Megatron04

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers, merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 009

--

"What's that slagger doing here!?" Ironhide's cannon was activated and the old war mech look like he's just going to barged into the med bay and blast the dark mech that Ratchet was working on.

Meggi sneered as she stood before the entrance, not caring that her small figure could do nothing to stop an angry mech that's towering over her.

"You're not blasting anyone! I'm the one who got him here! He's already out when I get to him! What kind of Autobot are you to shot a down soldier!" Ironhide sneered right back at the femme that's protecting an enemy.

"You know nothing of honour, femme." Now Megatron was pissed. He might be a Decepticon but even Decepticons have their honours! Barricade had been a loyal soldier to him, the small bot had been his Special Guard not too long after he was out of the Youngling Center- and Megatron trust him enough to let him pilot the Nemesis. He's not going to let Ironhide have his way.

"And you know nothing of Decepticon's way! A Bot will always be a Bot with one processor short!" Meggi almost screamed out the insult- it made Ironhide and Optimus who step into the Med bay stop and turn to regard the human femme with a weird expression over their face. Optics zoom into the femme that didn't reach six feet tall, Optimus lower himself and regard his consort in amazement-

"Meggi. Where did you learn that phrase?" That was one of the most used Decepticon insult toward the Autobots. But no Human could have known that- just like no Human could have known what to say to engage The Challenge.

"I learn it from Megatron. He knew a lot of swear words- especially about Autobots." Meggi cross her arms and smirked. Not caring to let the Autobots know about this detail. They could never guess that she was Megatron himself before the Allspark change his forms.

"Megatron teach you swear words..." Optimus feel like the Ark just fallen right on top of him. His brother had taught a Human femme swear words!?

"Megatron knew more than just insults, and he's also very curious why Human's would do all those weird things to kill themselves." Meggi shrugged and she knew she's sending the two Autobots into over drive with the information but that's what she planned to do in the first place.

It'll give enough time for Ratchet to fix Barricade.


	10. Barricade

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers, merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 010

--

"You know it creep me out every time I see him follow her around like that." Sam turned toward his guardian. Bumblebee also nodded his agreement. It baffle him to no end when he saw his rival- one of the meanest and hard to defeat Decepticon Shock Trooper in his bi-pedal mode going where ever the femme resting against his arm and using his shoulder as backrest direct him to.

It might have something to do with Optimus' order- their Leader could not always be in the base and with his human consort so when Meggi had express that she could have Barricade around as her helper. The Prime was beyond amaze that the Decepticon didn't say anything against being use as a scout to guard a human. But he wasn't too worried, Meggi knew enough about Cybertron mechs to keep herself safe.

So now it's almost very common to see a dark, menacing looking Decepticon carting around like a transport vehicle when the young female scientist need to get somewhere around the base or even when she have a day off and Optimus wasn't able to be with her, she would have the Mustang Saleen drive her around town instead of asking for any soldiers or other Autobots.

"Why do I get the feeling that the cop car didn't really mind being Meg's retainer?" Will walk up to the teen who was watching the unlikely duo that had able to stop Ratchet from going to his lab and was discussing whatever was on the papers that the young woman had in her hand. Showing a rare consideration that the trio never thought a Decepticon had, Barricade use both of his hands minding his claws as not to hurt the female and raise her higher in the Medic's eye level so she don't have to crank her neck just to look up at him-

"You know it's even worse when I thought he actually likes her." Sam's grimace was echo by his companions.

--

'My Lord, the humans were staring at you again.' Barricade whisper very faintly to the femme that he held protectively in his arms.

"Pay them no mind. I need to get to B4 warehouse. If those idiots didn't mess up the order the components I need are in there." Meggi give her guard a sharp order and Barricade gave a snap salute out of habit whenever his Lord used that tone of voice. Meggi frowned and Barricade, not wanting to anger his Lord more made quick haste to get to the destination given.

Near the other side of the hanger where the two Decepticon didn't care to notice Ironhide's mind was wheeling with questions at what he just saw-

There's no way he could have mistake the Salute of the Special Guards- especially when the con had been the Captain during the time Megatron still was Prime's Lord Protector...but why would the Con salute to a Human femme?

This bears investigating...


	11. OptimusxMegatron04

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers, merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 011

--

Optimus ignore his system's warning about his injuries. All his attention was focus on to the human femme that he held protectively against his spark chamber. He really hope the attack didn't harm his consort-

"I'm alright." Meggi frown as she could hear the F-22's engine getting closer again. Starscream had returned with rest of his Seekers and they were caught in a surprise attack. Under other condition Megatron would have applause for once the Air Commander was using his head to think up strategies but not this time.

"But you're not." The other organic could never truly tell the extend of a mech's damage but Megatron could. From the look of it, Optimus had a real good feel of the new plasma cannon that Starscream had able to get his hands on.

What Megatron won't give to have his Fusion Cannon back. Meggi bit her lips and look into the blue optics of the only bot in this world she actually will hesitate to deliver a last blow that will take out their sparks.

"Open your spark chamber." Megatron knew right now if Starscream actually won against the Autobots, he wouldn't mind to take her out of the picture. Unlike Barricade who had unyielding devotion toward Megatron no matter his Lord change into any form, the Seeker Commander held no affection toward his Leader and likewise would Megatron care if the Seeker cease to exist.

"What-?" Optimus look into those wine red eyes...was his sensor damage? Human eyes don't glow-

"Trust me I don't feel like to replace my consort anytime soon." Meggi smirked as she climbs closer when Optimus open the casing to his spark.

And nearly shock into a lock down at the Bonding that actually happens and was transferring energy into him- how!? Humans don't have Sparks!

Optimus lock his optics into the femme who was responding to the 'Sharing'. The Bonding was familiar... too familiar that he could never mistaken it with anyone else-

The same feeling when he had bonded with Megatron eons ago...before everything crumble down in their world...

Before the war...when they were still Bonded... Optimus could now see his Sparkmate beneath the guise of an organic femme...

/...Megatron.../ He whispered through their 'Sharing' only got a dark chuckle in return.

/...Took you long enough Optimus...as slow as always.../


	12. Megatron05

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers, merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 012

--

To tell the truth, Mikeala actually feel like an ugly duckling every time she sees the young female scientist that had nearly all the male soldiers' eyes glue to her figure when she's in the room. Even she never indicates her feeling outwardly but it's always there.

Meggi La Roy was very beautiful- to the point there's not a single flaw on her- well if one count the fact that she seem to found Optimus Prime more attractive than the best looking 'human soldiers' the base had to offer. The base's soldiers seem to think so but Mikeala didn't really care, even if she did found it quit odd but curiosity got the better of her. How would the relationship between a human female and a thirty feet tall robotic life form from another planet work?

But it was strangely endearing to see Optimus held the small female in his hand placing her close to his chest plate as they sat outside looking up the night sky filled with stars- and Optimus could be heard singing in Cybertron Language which she had Bumblebee to translate as the smaller scout had sputter out that it's their planet's version of love songs and quickly retreat back to where he wouldn't have to get caught at eavesdropping his leader's date.

It was beyond cute at how sweet the giant robot could get. She didn't see Sam singing her love songs- hell, none of her former boyfriends sings her love songs! Maybe Meggi had more foresight than anyone would have thought on choosing Optimus as her partner.

But Mikeala was still curious about the woman, she's just older than her by one year yet every time she sees her, she felt like she facing someone her grandma's age-

"You want something?" Meggi stop in middle of an empty hallway after she sent Barricade to go pick up something for her in the other part of the Base.

Busted. Mikeala bite the bullet and step out from where she was spying at the scientist. "Emm...Hi?"

"Mikeala Banes. What do you want to gain from following me?" Mikeala want to hit herself, how she could have forgotten that Barricade was the woman's retainer! He could have notice her before she even step into the base! Stupid Mikeala!

"I'm..." Mikeala found the words she want to say caught in her throat as she finally have the chance to truly taken a good look into those wine red eyes.

Pain, trouble, worries, suffering, coldness, madness, destruction, love, longing, anger and acceptance.

Mikeala didn't notice when the other woman had turn and left her sat in the empty hallway mouth closing and opening without sounds as tears pour down her cheeks.

She didn't move even when Captain Lennox and Sam found her and carry her to the med bay- no, she wasn't injured. It was nothing physical that had made her heart ached. She just finally understand why someone who could have any man she wants choose an Alien robot-

Why didn't anyone notice before? Or all those men only look at what's on the surface and never care about what's on the inside? Meggi La Roy had seen too much, being through too much...Optimus was probably the best choice for the woman. The giant robot was probably the only one who could see what's underneath and care for the woman in return without the doubt of abandonment when time flies and the skin deep beauty was no longer attracting looks of admiration. The robots don't care for Human beauty they didn't find Human beautiful anyway.

Interesting maybe, but not beautiful by their standard.

"'Keala? Is everything alright?" Sam asked worriedly as he hand a cup of chocolate to the girl. Mikeala give the boy a watery smile. She didn't mean to worry them. Sam was great even he's bat shit insane at times, Captain Lennox was a fantastic guy who love his family to death but she didn't think either of them could have seem what she saw in Meggi's eyes-

Yes, Meggi make a great choice. Optimus Prime was the only one who could appreciate her to her fullest.

--

"My Lord?" Barricade asked quietly when his Lord had remain silent as if he's in deep thoughts after he send him away to confront the organic femme with that Witwicky human.

"...Barricade." Megatron pat the other Decepticon's armour lightly.

"At your command, my Lord."

"Human are uncomprehansivable. Human femme are even worse than Starscream throwing his tantrum fits."

"...I'm not following, My lord." Barricade was genius confusion and Megatron stared hard at his personal guard and gave him another pat.

"No, you're alright as you are."

"?"


	13. Optimus02

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers, merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 013

--

"What do you want?" Barricade asked the Autobot leader that had stop him from his errand to pick up what his Lord demands yet the larger bot just stand there not even a beep out of his vocal.

"...You have serve Megatron for how long?" That was the type of information Optimus wouldn't know. He knew which Decepticon had been on which field of battle but before then, his brother hardly let him interact with his troops, especially not the captain of his special guards.

"...Long enough. Why do you want to know?" Barricade cross his arms, even he's not half of the Autobot's size didn't mean he'll be intimidated by the Prime. Even he knew he will lose if he ever went up against the bot in battle.

"Which dress would Meggi like more?" Optimus active long streams of colourful Earth fashion through the holovideo like the most normal thing in this world leaving Barricade's possessor nearly burn by such question.

"My Lord will have your aft for even considering this! Are you over energize on Energon!?" The dark mech screeched out.

"I personally found this one very flattering with Meggi's coloring." Optimus' video stop at a faceless human model wearing a very soft lavender dress with matching white sweater button at the collar. The two piece dress was very simple without any design on them.

"Right, it's not suitable for my Lord's statue at all! This one is better!" Barricade scoffed. He had been on Earth far longer than these Autobots and that dress was too plain for his Leader.

What he chooses was a black dress in silk like material with long hanging sleeve, high neck decorated with strings of pearls and flowing end that nearly touch the floor. Now, that was class-

"What are you guys doing?" Mikeala gave the two a very weird look, she might not have understood what they were talking about but she surely saw what they were showing each other.

"It's good to see you, young Mikeala. Would you mind giving your advice on which Earthen dress is more suitable for Meggi?"

Mikeala felt her lips twitched as she look over at the two hovering robots both looking eagerly at her and showing her what they think was good fashion with their holo-video-

--

"What is this?" Meggi knock lightly with her knuckle at the paper box Optimus had given her. It was the first time in their time together that the mech had given her something.

"Open it." Optimus was actually quit nervous. What happen if Megatron didn't like-

"What is this" Meggi felt like smirking and in fact she did as she glance up at the Autobot leader who was behaving like a Sparking. "A dress?"

"The humans are having a celebration at their Year End's Eve, and I would like to have you with me..." Optimus lower his optic and wouldn't dare to focus at his Spark Bond.

"Optimus..Optimus...you're just so fun to tease. I'll go if only for showing up in the first gift you ever given me." Megatron laughed but even when the joy of being accepted bloom across his spark, what Megatron had said also sadden him when he finally notice how much he had neglected his brother in the past... but that will change. Optimus made a silent promise to himself and Megatron.

--

"You're not showing up in the party dress like that!" Mikeala was pulling her hair out. Barricade had intended to show up in Holo-form which was what all the Autobots going to do as their real forms really wasn't too good to mangle with unsuspecting humans. While many knew about their existence on their planet more than half of those that will be attending the party have no idea that giant alien robots had crash landed over a year ago!

"Why not!?" Barricade growled. The femme was getting annoying! Frenzy had never dare to question him on his choices even the little glitch was an irritating little con!

"Look, you're not showing up as a cop with sunglasses that look like he's going to ruin everyone's fun! You can change to any forms you like! And why this!?" Mikeala perch her hands over her waist in a 'You're in trouble manner'.

"...There's nothing wrong with this form." Barricade actually like this Hologram. It was his first choice...the image of the first human that wasn't afraid of him when he first crash landed and the one who kept him company before Blackout landed and send Frenzy to him...

"There's nothing wrong with the form, just change the clothes to more casual, like normal shirts and dress pants. Just no cop uniforms, thank you." Mikeala even in her anger pick up the Decepticon's unwillingness to change into another image. He seems...strangely attached to this blond mustache police image...

Barricade growled darkly but complies as he knew his Lord would probably go and he want to be there in case something to happen and the Autobots could not be trusted with his Lord's safety!

Mikeala tilted her head, weird...out of all the Transformers, Barricade seem to be the only one who seemingly master his human holoform- not even Bumblebee who spend most of his time with Sam had able to make it this real.

The man that was now standing before her had a blue long sleeve silk shirt, black dress pants and had his sunglasses dangle between his fingers. The moustache was gone and it made the blond look way younger and more attractive.

"Satisfy?" Barricade snarl nastily.

"Very." Mikeala cross her arms and glare right back.


	14. SamBumblebee

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers, merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 015

--

The party was a disaster! Mikeala couldn't believe what just happened- She didn't think even the former Sector Seven could have do this kind of damage control! The girl growled not unlike certain Decepticon interceptor in the passenger seat making her date squirming uncomfortably in his seat and Bumblebee wouldn't even dare to play the radio.

How could Optimus- Optimus Prime out of all the short temper Transformers!! Ahhhh-- "Ahhhh--" Mikeala didn't even notice she had screamed her frustration out loud making Sam jumped in his seats and Bumblebee stuttered in his drive back to the base.

"Keala?" Sam was stepping around thin ice. He knew the girl was major piss off- even he understand perfectly why Optimus did what he did back in the party.

"No, I'm not okay! What was Prime thinking!!" Mikeala growled out. Bumblebee knew this was his only chance to defend his leader and took it-

"Mikeala, if Optimus didn't defend Meggi- then he will have no right to be her consort by Cybertron Law." Bumblebee's voice flown out softly from his audio. With the way those young human males went around Meggi, even himself was tempted to show them that the femme was taken- never mind the over protective Autobot leader and the Decepticon Shock Trooper who took his job as her Guard very seriously.

"But that didn't entitle him to just start beating those guys in middle of the party!" Mikeala grit her teeth. "He could have dragged them to the back alley or something!"

Sam was giving her incredulous looks and he was sure even he couldn't see it Bumblebee was giving her the same look.

"What? You think I'm mad that those jerks got beat up ogling the wrong girl? I don't give a slag about them! I'm just mad the party got crashed!!"

Woman/Femme...they are so hard to understand...


	15. BarricadeSeifer

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Crossover Final Fantasy VIII

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers or Final Fantasy VIII merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 015

--

The landscape was bare, hardly anything could stay alive in this part of deserts where the air was dry, and the earth held no moist and not even cactus would grow in this unbearable heat-

This was where he had first landed and met the first humanoid creature that he found himself could stand being around.

Barricade had come back to the same site as often as he could- and this had been the first time after he found- should he say his Lord found him injured by Starscream that he had able to leave the base without those annoying Autobots butting into his business.

...And nothing had been change since the last time he was here nearly two years ago-

"What are you doing here again? Looking for me?" A phantom like image appear just twenty feet to his left where a familiar blond figure perched over the large rock and regarding him with a cheeky grin.

"You're so full of yourself Humanoid." Barricade growl out- he did miss the blond when he's away even he will never admit it till the moment his spark gone out but that didn't mean the slagger didn't annoyed the glitch out of him when he's around.

"Yeah, I miss you too you old grumpy bastard." The blond chuckled. Making Barricade noticed the scar that hadn't been on the other's face the last time they met. It was nothing but a ribbon of pink line slashed between his brows- to a mech it meant it'll damage their optics- to Humanoids it meant a blow came pretty close to their death.

"...Who did you piss off this time?" Barricade grunt out his question after he noticed how ruffled the other's appearance compare the last time they saw each other.

"A woman that could beat the tart out of me just with a flick of her fingers." The blond chuckled darkly. He's actually finding his predicament very funny- it was strange but downright funny in a way just before he dies he's seeing the sixteen feet tall alien robot that had been his somewhat friend in another world-

How much more bazzard could his life gets after messing up with the Sorceress, dreamt and being their Knight, and finding out his own life had been marked to be a failure by the only woman he had ever consider to be his mother-

But it's going to end soon... The blond gave the other a bright smile- the type that hadn't been showing up on his face after he was sent to the Garden to be train into a merciless murderer-

"Just want you to know, you grumpy old bastard... I will miss you." Ah...even the blood was showing on his image now...it seem like his power was given out...

"...Where do you Humanoid go after your death?" Barricade asked and the blond shook his head.

"They say we'll rejoin the Planet until it's time for us to reborn as a clean soul- but I highly doubt I'll be there with my luck. So, I have no idea." The blond said dryly and shrugged.

"All the mech on Cybertron will rejoin the Matrix until it deem us ready to be Spark again... if you don't know where you'll go...just stay put maybe when the time comes...I can show you the way to our Matrix." That was as close as a comforting speech one could get out of Barricade and the blond just laughed.

"You're getting soft!" The blond laughed when even the phantom image was fading- he really like this alien robot- it reminded him of a darker, menacing version of the brunette that could have been his little brother.

"Hey, my name is Seifer Almasy." The blond finally introduce himself after all these years knowing each other.

"My designation is Barricade." The Decepticon return the gesture as the ghost faded into nothingness... he knew he wouldn't have to come to this place any more.

Because the one he's looking forward to meet will never show up again...

He drove silently through the cracked dry earth, not minding that it will be very painful to get all the dust and grim off him by the time he got back to base and back to his Lord.

The smile the humanoid gave him burn into his memory drive and he found himself placing triple layer of security code and tuck the file to his hidden back up drive...

What he didn't know was the feeling he's experiencing right now was what the human had label as 'Loneliness'... he couldn't put a name to it until years later-


	16. BarricadeSeifer02

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Crossover Final Fantasy VIII

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers or Final Fantasy VIII merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 016

--

"A space ship crash landed near Ohio Lake. Does this look like one of yours'?" Will asked as he waved the pictures at the robots and suddenly the large screen behind them blares to life with what seem like they had hacked the satellites and zoom in at the crash site at bird eyes view.

...

"No, it's not from Cybertronian origin." Optimus Prime did not recognized the design of the ship, just from the outer structure view, it didn't seem to be capable of doing long distance space travel--

"It's Estharian Fleet." Barricade got into the meeting room at his Lord's summon.

"What are you doing here?" Ironhide grunt out unhappily. Barricade pay the larger bot no mind as his optics trained onto the screen that shown the ship that shouldn't be on this planet-

"Estharian? I have never encountered such name before." Ratchet when through his data and come up with nothing.

"You wouldn't able to." Barricade download the coordination's and turn toward his Lord who was still sitting in the hand of Optimus Prime.

"My Lady, do I have permission to investigate the ship?" Megatron didn't really care. That ship didn't seem to hold any sort of weaponry and with Barricade shown no hostile reaction, he know it wouldn't mean any threat to their personal safety. Getting a nod of approval from his Lord the Decepticon turn to the human who seem to be one who brings this information to them.

"Wait. Wait! You know this ship?" Will give a time out gesture and wave the pictures he had in hand at the dark mech. "Know this ship. No. Known the origin of the ship. Yes."

"Oh." Will give a weak reply. "They are not dangerous right?" It's already a handful with alien robots, he don't think he could handle more at the same time.

"The Estharian's population were mostly humanoid with a percentage of other races mix in between." Barricade was in a strangely eager mood to get to the crash site. Bumblebee at Optimus' gesture quickly follows as they both change into their alt form and gotten into the plane that will take them there.

"Estharian are human? Why haven't I heard of them before?" Will ask with a frown.

"While they're human in origin, they were located in another world- where you Earthlings called it- Parallel Universe." Now Barricade had everyone's attention.

"Wait, you're saying the shits about Parallel Universe actually exist?" Epps sputtered at the menacing looking Decepticon that was doing a sci-fi speech.

"Of course, or you Organics was still co conceited to believe your race were the only one in this Universe?" Barricade audio grace them with a very good imitation of a snort.

"Well, with you guys here that shot the theory out of the window, but damn- parallel universe? Wait, how did you know about it?" Epps had gotten closer to the police cruiser and sat near it.

"I've landed on Earth far longer than any of other Decepticon and Autobot."

"When did you landed?" Bumblebee asked. Barricade was in a talkative mood as none of the question will endanger himself and his Lord, he would answer them.

"Fifteen Earth years ago."

--

The flight to Ohio was quiet, everyone was dwelling on the fact that they had an active Decepticon landed on Earth fifteen years ago and they didn't notice them until the whole thing with the Hover Dam and Mission City...

What kind of damage just one lone Decepticon could cause and yet...

"How did you come to know about this Estharian in another world?" Will was getting curious, even if Barricade had landed before any other Transformers but how did he come to know about the Parallel Universe that none of the Human after all these years of test and trail unable to pinpoint?

"...I knew someone from that world." Barricade was seeing the same smile in his memory again. Seifer had been bugging him lately...especially when he's in recharge the blond still wouldn't leave him alone.

"Oh." Will paused. "Wait a minute, you knew someone from another world?" How did that happened?

"We'll be landing soon. Shouldn't you lot get ready?" Barricade said dryly and the humans finally notice they were going to land in half an hour all scramble to get gear up and last minute check up- Leaving the million dollar question unanswered-

And that's how Barricade would like it to remain.

--

"Shitthe thing is beautiful." Epps praised as they had gotten closer to the ship that was half buried in the soil and the expose part hidden by the forest. The former Sector Seven guys had all but made this place a Ghost Zone as not to let any human come near here and found that Aliens do crash landed on a regular bases.

Unlike what their air crafts or space ships, this 'Estharian' ship had a very elegant design and exotic markings engraved all over the outer layer.

"So... how do we get in there?" Epps asked out loud when he couldn't find a hatch anywhere.

"Back off." Barricade change into his bi pedal form follow quickly by Bumblebee as the humans all move away from the two transformers. Barricade wasn't sure if this going to work but he's willing to try if only to give himself hope-

A long stream of weird sounding words flown out of the Decepticon's vocal, even Bumblebee seem rather lost at what in Primus name was Barricade saying?

... A long moment of waiting then metal gritting against metal could be heard as a door flip open near the dented part where it was half hidden by the soil and broken tree-

"Okay...who's up for it?" Will grin tightly as his troops all ready their weapon and step forward--


	17. BarricadeSeifer03

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Crossover Final Fantasy VIII

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers or Final Fantasy VIII merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 017

--

The trip back to the base was even quieter than the time they head out. All the humans were peeking at the man- no, a teen who seemly Sam's age who's able to sat on the hood of the grumpy Decepticon and didn't get his ass threaten out of him. Well, those who had able to get into the main control room and witness the part where the Decepticon had literally went berserk at the sight of the boy being stuck in some sort of tube with a pained expression on his face.

"Hey, what's your name kid?" Will being the captain took the first step to get to know the new comer that seem to come from a different world- a Parallel Universe as Barricade had said.

"Seifer Almasy." The blond grin, making the scar between his brows twisted into a crooked line.

"So...why are you stuck in there?" Epps asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Just says someone really don't like me." Seifer shrugged and Barricade gave a dark chuckle.

"Or better yet you pissed off someone you shouldn't is more like it." The teen gave the hood a hard slap with his gloved hand.

"Shut it, you grumpy old bastard. No one ask for your opinion." Seifer growled not caring that the Decepticon was laughing his aft off at him.

"Ah...what's that thing holding you that totally piss Barricade off?" Epps was being brave.

..."Suspended Animation. That device was use to hold someone in there. Whoever was in there was between Life and Death- they will never age...yet they will never truly rest either. It's like you're awake but they force you to close your eyes and your mind was still aware- It's crappy, not a very fun experience I would recommend to try." Seifer said dryly and the revelation silent the room.

"...How long did you two know each other?" Bumblebee was curious he had thought the Decepticon hated anything that's organic.

"...I forgot." Seifer frowned and glanced toward the cop car. Barricade move his wipers showing that he wasn't counting.

"It didn't really matter anyway." It's not like that was something they need to know.

He's here now and that's all it matters.


	18. BarricadeSeifer04

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Crossover Final Fantasy VIII

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers or Final Fantasy VIII merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 018

"Ultimecia!?" Seifer back off quickly and a firga flare to life in his right hand freaking those around him to scramble away at the show of magic.

"Ultimecia? Who do you think I am boy?" Megatron grin rather maliciously at the boy whom Barricade seem so fond of.

Seifer tried to control his heart beat. Shit, the woman scared him to death! The resemblance was uncanny! He looses the firga and took a deep breath.

"My bad, I thought you're someone else." No, the eyes were wrong so was the vibe around the female- she didn't have the same feel of uncontrolled magic the crazed sorceress did.

"Someone...you feel threaten by?" Megatron arched an eyebrow reminding the boy he was about to throw a fire ball at her face the moment he saw her.

"Very. Your resemblance to her was eerie but she had golden eyes and black wings."

"Black wings?" Humanoid don't have wings- the only ones that did was in the stories, angels that's what humans call the winged people.

"She's a Sorceress. One of the most powerful witches in my world. So having wings wasn't that strange."

"Sorceress...witches...?" Megatron was intrigued, no real magic exist in this world but it seem like there was in another.

"You know, magic, curses, spell, spirits, monsters, all those story materials. Yeah, they are real in my world."

"Really...it's interesting but I let you off to rest for now, maybe we will continue with this conversation another time." Megatron dismissed the boy to the Decepticon who was worried by the way he was pacing near the entrance to her office and let Barricade show him to the room they had set up for his stay in the Base.

Normally speaking they would have to hand the boy to the human government but the moment it involved one of the Transformers it was out of their hands and fallen directly into Optimus Prime's.

And what's Prime's business- it was Megatron's business.


	19. BarricadeSeifer05

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Crossover Final Fantasy VIII

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers or Final Fantasy VIII merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 019

--

"What's going on?" Sam walk up to Will who was leaning against Jazz as they both cross their arms and smiled over the two that was facing each other in the near emptied hanger.

"Shush, listen." Will had to hard press control his mirth as he hushed the teen. Sam blinked in confusion and finally took a bit concentration to listen to what was two police - well one police officer and one alien interceptor-

"- I told you it wouldn't work and what did you do? No, the advance alien Cybertronian who live longer than your ancestors had been alive don't know any better and see what that got you!?" Barricade had transformed and looming over his partner as he growled darkly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Seifer- who still surprised Sam that the handsome blond man could be so at ease with the Decepticon.

"Don't you whatever me! SEIFER ALMASY! Are you even listening to me!?" Barricade was at his wits ends, not even Frenzy drove him off his processor as much as the knight did and he had been partner with that annoying little hacker for over three hundred years!

"Did you know what they could have done? If I didn't come back on line they would have turn you into minced meat and me back to the assemble line!" Seifer tilted his head and look up at the growling mech who could frighten normal children and some adults to piss their pants in their sleep with a smirking expression.

"You know, by the way you go on about things. I seriously thought we're married or something since you bitch and whine more than any of my girlfriends- combined." Seifer gave the other a leer.

"You sound like my wife."

By now they have gather quit a crowd and a good number of them fell over laughing at hearing that.

Barricade felt his spark glowed and something in his system hitched- a long stream of Cybertronian came out of his audio device like a banshee's wail - at the loudest and highest pitch he could get and many had to scramble away covering their bleeding ears at the sudden attack.

If Starscream could see him now, he believed the Seeker would be so proud...

Seifer, who knew he's roughing for a good screech from his partner had the foresight of casing a 'Silent' bubble around himself. So when Barricade start screaming at him in unflattering Cybertronian he felt nothing while all the human around them all back off some even ran out of the hanger with grime faces.

The Autobots who had come to investigate what the fuss was about all winced at some of the things that came out of Barricade's mouth. Bumblebee was looking at the Decepticon with an awe air around him, even Ironhide was taking a few notes on a few curse words he didn't know before- they never heard some of the curses that the Decepticon was using right now.

Seifer stood his ground and smiled at the dark mech who was glaring death at him.

"I know." He smirked with a smug grin. "I love you too, Honey." He bolted.

Barricade snapped and transformed into his alt mode and tried to run down the former sorceress knight who was running away at a very good speed away from a very pissed off Decepticon who hell bend to squish him under his tires.

Partner or not Barricade will make Seifer pay- one way or the other.

The gathering of Autobots all have the expression Sam dubbed as the Cybertronian's version of slack jaws as the dust the Mustang Saleen kick up settle in their opened 'mouths'. And the teen was having a fun time taking pictures and posting them around the base for everyone to have a good laugh at.


	20. BarricadeSeifer06

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Crossover Final Fantasy VIII

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers or Final Fantasy VIII merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 020

--

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sam had seen what Mikeala had made Trent did as a dare the round before and he wouldn't want his ex girlfriend current female best friend get any ideas. He was tipsy but he wasn't that drunk.

"Truth huh?" Mikeala smirked evilly making the three other teens all edge away from her. Lovely or not, she's downright evil at times. Sam really wasn't certain if she had always had it in her or hanging around Bonecrusher just brought out the worst in her.

"Okay, who is in your wildest, steamiest wet dream to date?" Sam choked as he turned into a burning tomato.

"Mikeala!" He squealed but there's no escaping as Trent done a similar smirk moving in along with his former girl friend for the kill. Sam turn his pleading eyes to his best friend who shrugged and back away from where they were gather at the floor next to his bed at the base.

"Hey, I'm not dumb enough to stand between the two of them and what they want to know. Suck it up Bro."

"Come on, Truth. So spill!" Mikeala was grinned with downright glee. Bonecrusher really was rubbing off on her- in all the bad way.

"Fine." Sam mumbled something. Trent who sat closer gave him a really weird look but Mikeala couldn't make out what her ex just said.

"What? I can't hear you. Louder."

"I SAID THE BEST WET DREAM I EVER HAD WAS SEIFER AND BARRICADE FUCKING EACH OTHER'S LIGHT OUT INSIDE A COP CAR!"

"WHAT!?" A fourth voice added into Mikeala, Trent and Miles' exclamation making the group of teens all turn to look at the fifth person who just walked into the room. Barricade's face blanked with a stunted expression which indicated the main processor had temporary short circuit from what he just heard.

"Oh shit." Trent pull his hat down and scramble to get up, pulling the other three with him as he quickly dodge around the stunted hologram and run for his live. "Come on! Get out of here! Fast!"

Sam jumped up as Mikeala drag Miles out with her and they all run like their lives were depend on it- to tell the truth, that was the exact case right now.

"SAMUEL WITWICKEY! I'LL DESTORY YOU!!"


	21. BarricadeSeifer07

AU Transformers Movie

Humanoid- Transformers

Crossover Final Fantasy VIII

Slash Implied

--

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers or Final Fantasy VIII merely written for fun

--

Snap shot 021

--

"Now what do we do?" After nearly twenty minutes of uncomfortable silence and the three of the them just plain staring at each other, Seifer asked.

"...I'm not even going to ask what had promote you to use your power to do this, you're very fortunate that it didn't back fire at you." Megatron sighed as he turn and went back to what he was doing- creating a human profile and records for the newly humanfied Barricade, who was still sitting in the same spot stunted and the shell of his Cybertronian body was just laying behind them in the wrackage that had been the battle field of two Sorceress- or one rare Sorcerer with Sorceress power going against a Goddess from the Hell Dimension.

"...Who will I be?" The new born humanoid asked in wonder as he stared at his flesh made hands. He had eons of memories from being Barricade and yet...he was not just Barricade anymore...

"Your new name is Keith Barly. Twenty two years old who lost all your family in the Mission City crisis five years ago. You had to quit Highschool and get different jobs to support yourself since your parents left you with nothing but due to the fact that you didn't have the education you've been getting involve with the underground and today you got set up by a fraction of your group. I need you to lay low for a little while until we settle thing for 'Barricade' then I set up an 'accidental meeting' that will entitle you to partner up with Seifer and back to the base." Megatron had something cook up the moment he got the facts that Seifer's power did almost the same thing the Allspark had done to him- minus the weird dreams of dying as Megis Troy first.

"I set up a place for you, unit 14- the 'Howard' on Baysil Alley. Go pick up the keys from the caretaker, your rent is pay for and wait for the mail that will give you all the essentials to function as organic until the plan succeeds."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Do not call me that, especially not around anyone else."

"My apologies."

"Just remember, if you don't know what the other organic says just keep your vocal to yourself."

"Yes."

"Oh, Keith."

"?"

"Keith, that's your new designation now, don't forget it."

"Yes."

"We'll need to get you some pants, you can't go around only wearing Seifer's trench coat."

--


End file.
